


Slip of the Tongue

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap-IronMan Remix Madness, Freudian Slip, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Remix, Rimming, Steve Rogers has needs, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: When Steve suggests the Avengers “eat each other out,” Tony assumes it’s an innocent (albeit hilarious) butchering of “eat out together.” The fridge is empty and Steve’s perusing Yelp; he clearly means they should go out for dinner. It’s not like the guy is caught up on current sexual lingo. But when Steve starts to blush at his faux pas and sputters out an implausible explanation, they all realize he knows exactly what it means to eat someone out.Captain America may be a paragon of virtue, but Steve Rogers has needs, damn it.Remix of “Slip Up [!Art]” by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie) for the 2021 Cap-IronMan Remix Madness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip Up [!Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728907) by [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange). 
  * In response to a prompt by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Tony is moderately impressed with himself. Six months ago, Steve was a dinosaur, a fossil of another era. He liked vinyl records and baseball and boxing. He considered Sunday pot roast with a side of vegetables boiled to within an inch of their lives to be the height of fine dining, especially when accompanied by canned fruit cocktail topped with whipped cream for dessert, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to use a computer, much less a modern telephone.

“Hey Nat, have you seen my charger?” Steve inquires. He doesn’t even look up, his eyes glued to the screen of the latest StarkPhone Tony had supplied to each of the Avengers, save Thor who left to deliver his brother to an Asgardian prison shortly after the Battle of New York and had yet to return.

Nat holds up a spare cord coming from a multiport power brick near the couch. “One spot left.”

They grow young so fast. It’s enough to inspire tears of pride in one’s eye.

Bruce scoots over to make room for Steve, who sits between him and Nat to plug in.

“Anyone hungry?” Clint asks absently from the chair adjacent to Nat. His thumbs sweep across the screen of his phone, clearing indicating he is deeply invested in some mobile game.

“Yeah,” Steve concurs, his fingers swiping long strokes as if scrolling through a list. “I think we should eat each other out tonight. What are you guys thinking? Chinese?”

That gets their attention.

“What?” They all reply in unison.

Tony snorts. It’s clearly an innocent (albeit hilarious) butchering of ‘eat out together.’ The fridge is empty, having been cleared out by Banner during one of his high-metabolism-induced binges earlier that afternoon, and Steve is perusing Yelp; he clearly means they should go out for dinner. It’s not like the guy is caught up on current sexual lingo.

Steve blushes the color of boiled lobster and starts to fidget. “I– I mean… I just meant to say... um…” He stumbles over an explanation, clearly flustered. “What I mean is we should eat out, not each other out. I know you guys wouldn’t be into that, and it’s not like I would be either, so–”

_Wait a minute._

“Oh my God,” Tony exclaims, realization dawning. “You know exactly what it means to eat someone out.” There is only one possible explanation. “Steve. Have you been watching porn?”

“What? No… No…” Steve surveys the room – from Clint’s smirk to Nat’s knowing smile and Banner gamely trying to keep a straight face in the wake of hilarious circumstance – and decides to come clean. “Look, I have needs…” he begins, but he can’t do it. He drops his phone to his lap and massages the line of his brow in an attempt to conceal his blush.

“Like being ‘eaten out’?” Clint adds, rather unhelpfully.

Steve covers his face in both hands, too embarrassed to say anything further.

* * *

Over a dinner of Chinese takeout, Clint cracks jokes at Steve’s expense. “Careful with that Kung Pao chicken, Bruce. It will sting Steve when you eat him out later.”

Bruce throws a spare pair of chopsticks at his face while Nat kicks his foot.

“What? Safe sex, guys,” Clint protests. “Speaking of… Tony, you got any dental dams?” He takes Tony’s silence for refusal to engage in his gentle ribbing, and so he moves on to his next target.

For his part, Tony can’t stop thinking about it. Had Steve ever had anyone do that for him? Probably. War is hell, and men will do just about anything for a respite. Plus, Steve is uniquely attractive. Even given that, he likely has gone without for at least sixty-seven years. Tony has never seen him bring anyone home, and the only time he doesn’t sleep at the Tower is when he is on assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. so that precluded overnight dates.

What would Steve look like lost in pleasure, sprawled boneless across his sheets, legs parted and shaking and skin flushed as it had been an hour prior?

Tony aims to find out.

* * *

It’s late (for Steve) when Tony knocks on his door. The man is a creature of habit; he has likely already showered and dressed for bed.

Sure enough, Steve answers wearing an undershirt and plaid pajama pants.

He rolls his eyes, his tone already weary when he asks, “Are you here to make fun of me?”

“No–”

“It wasn’t even that funny! I just misspoke!” Steve exclaims, nearly pouting when he states, “You guys just get a kick out of bullying an old man.”

“…Are you really using that ‘old man’ excuse again?” Steve isn’t even that old, physically-speaking.

“If the Oxford fits–”

“Wow, now you’re just purposely old-man-ifying expressions.”

Steve simply glares at his unwanted visitor. “Why are you here, Tony?”

“I just thought…well…” _This is a stupid idea._ “About that thing you were talking about, you know, before dinner.” Steve’s jaw becomes hard, his lips thin. _This is so very stupid,_ but Tony can’t help himself. “I was wondering… if you are interested, then I would be interested in providing the experience.”

Steve suddenly deflates, his expression flummoxed at the unexpected offer. “…What?”

“Just a thought,” Tony says quickly, his hands up, palms out. “You can say no, and I’ll never breathe a word of this.” Like a man would want news of his rejections spread around, especially with Clint waiting in the eaves, ready to drop a joke at the slightest hint of embarrassing circumstance.

Steve just stares dumbly at Tony.

“Okay well… have a good night,” Tony says, giving Steve a small wave. It was worth a shot anyway.

That seems to shake the man out of his stupor. “Yes!”

“Huh?”

“I– I would like that, if– if you know… the offer is still on the table?” Steve says. He steps aside – an invitation – and Tony walks right through, the door closing behind him with a click.

* * *

“Oh… Oh God, Tony,” Steve audibly smacks his lips. His eyes are half-lidded with sweat dripping off his forehead and glistening on his bright red chest. His fingers grasp the sheets as his body tenses up, his toes curling and back arching over the bed. “Jesus, God Damn!”

Tony sucks even as he slips off Steve’s dick with a slick pop. “Language,” he admonishes him, two fingers crooking in his ass.

“Tony. Tony, please,” Steve murmurs.

“You beg so pretty,” Tony says, giving him a stroke, causing Steve to shudder and clench around his buried fingers. “And your hole is so tight. I’d love to take it for a spin.” Steve groans at the thought. “Maybe next time,” Tony adds with some regret. The way Steve’s ass is rippling around his fingers would feel amazing on his dick. “But I think I promised you something else, hm?”

Tony removes his fingers, and Steve nearly whines at the loss which then transforms into a choked-off moan when Tony licks a stripe from his hole to the base of his balls. He focuses his attention back on Steve’s hole, making different patterns – spirals, stars, concentric rings – before spelling out whole words, telling Steve exactly what he wants to do to him with the tip and broad side of his tongue, though the man is completely senseless and unable to decipher any meaning to his nonverbal ramblings.

Tony feels Steve’s large hand on his head, stroking his hair, teasing out locks here and there as he chants Tony’s name, tells him how good he is, how much he’d like to return the favor someday, if Tony would teach him. Tony starts to stroke his own erection, spreading his pre-cum over himself to make the glide easier, as he listens to the breathy praise. He breaks away, blowing on Steve’s quivering hole before licking his taint and softly brushing his facial hair against Steve’s thigh.

“Tony!” Steve cries out again, his hand now on his dick, sliding his foreskin up and down over his shaft. “Tony, I’m– I’m so close.”

Tony shushes him. “It’s okay, honey. Come when you want,” he whispers, his tongue returning to his hole with broad licks over his entrance. He speeds up as well, until he dances at the edge of his own orgasm.

Steve’s body goes rigid, his eyes closed and mouth wide when he comes, spurting all over his stomach and chest. Tony follows not long after, spilling over the edge of Steve’s sheets and onto the hardwood floor. He sits back on his haunches, his body sticky and spent, and he’s about to grab his pants and leave when Steve sits up and reaches over, collecting Tony in his arms.

“Stay,” he says, his breath warm against Tony’s ear.

How can Tony refuse him?

And so, he cuddles up next to Steve, faced away so Steve can kiss the back of his neck and along the plane of his shoulder.

Tony reaches over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. “Good night, Steve.”

Steve yawns as he settles in, cradling Tony closer. “Good night, sweetheart.”

In the morning, they will have an awkward talk over breakfast where each will dance around what this means for their friendship and whether they can be more to each other, but for now, they lie entangled in the dark, their hearts beating as one.


End file.
